


Team Minato

by clarkjoekent



Series: Shikaku Adopts Kakashi AU [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, F/M, Gen, Team Minato-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28987227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkjoekent/pseuds/clarkjoekent
Summary: Shikaku makes a difficult decision on whether or not Kakashi should be in a team or enjoy his childhood like the rest of the kids his age.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Nara Shikaku, Nara Shikaku/Nara Yoshino, Past Nara Shikaku/Yamanaka Inoichi
Series: Shikaku Adopts Kakashi AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126235
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Team Minato

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo so this was going to be a part of "The Date" but bc of the shift in plot I decided to make it a separate fic. It takes place right after the frivolous fic. I would recommend reading the two works in the series so far to help you understand the AU but it can be read as a stand alone. 
> 
> Side Note: I don't hate Minato I promise. It just makes sense to me that Shikaku would be worried about Minato's reputation as The Most Dangerous Shinobi. 
> 
> Italics in this fic means a flashback :)

Shikaku sat at his desk and glared at the pile of paperwork taunting him on his desk. He should’ve grabbed the coffee. 

Halfway through his work day he saw Minato pass his doorway and Hiruzen loudly acknowledging the man. Shikaku sighed, only guessing it was going to be a battle to keep Kakashi in school with the kids his age. 

He wasn’t expecting Minato to go over his head about it. 

An hour later Hiruzen was shouting for Shikaku. With a loud aggravated sigh the Nara walked out of his own office and into the one the Hokage occupied. Minato was standing to the side, refusing to look at his old school mate. Kakashi’s school teacher was on the other side, looking nervous. 

“Yeah?” Shikaku wasn’t in the mood. 

“Shota-sensei believes Kakashi is far too advanced to be in school.” Hiruzen puffed on his pipe, gesturing to the teacher. 

Six months and they have begun to re-promote Kakashi. Shikaku didn’t want to hear it. 

“Minato says that Kakashi is a sensor just like Lord Second. He should be in a team, expanding on that rare ability.” 

The Nara looked at the three men and just walked out of the room, down the steps, and out of the building. He wanted to see Kakashi. He should’ve just gone to the Academy in the morning but he assumed that the day would return to normalcy. 

The little Hatake was laughing with his friends near a tiny pond. It was recess for his class. 

“Kakashi?” Shikaku called out to the kid who turned and glared at him. 

“What?” 

“Come on, we are going home.” The Nara’s tone was far different than anything he had used on the kid. He didn’t want to act like a higher authority but he had no choice. He wanted Kakashi to move without giving him any grief. 

Kakashi eyed him but listened. He grabbed his bag from the classroom and met Shikaku. The Nara lifted him and carried him all the way home. 

“Are you going to explain to me why you took me out of school?” Kakashi asked as Shikaku stepped into the threshold. 

“Give me a minute.” Shikaku let Kakashi down and then walked into the kitchen. The dog pack was wandering around, no signs of ANBU. Hiruzen isn’t sending anyone yet. Kakashi poked Shikaku’s leg, worried. 

“Are you okay?” 

Shikaku nodded and then spotted Pakkun. “Get Inoichi. Tell him to use the back way.” 

The pug snorted but left, not liking the job he was sent to do. 

“The Hokage wants to pull you out of school and put you on a team with Minato.” Shikaku leveled with the kid. “You might be a sensor and it’s important to the team he’s trying to complete.” 

“What’s a sensor?” 

“Someone who can detect shifts in chakra and use extreme chakra natures. The Hatake clan is known for being chakra sensors but it was assumed the ability disappeared after the second war.” Shikaku stood up and motioned towards the main room, sitting down on the floor. Kakashi following suit. 

“Kushina said that I could sense Kurama. Who is Kurama?” Kakashi sat across from Shikaku, hands in his lap.

“The Nine-tails. The tailed beasts are masses of chakra created by the Sage of Six Paths and sealed within living hosts like Kushina. Her family has had Kurama since Uzumaki Mito.” 

“The First Hokage’s wife?” 

“Yes. You were able to feel Kurama’s chakra past her own. Not many people can, save for the Hyuuga clan and the Uchiha clan because to their ocular jutsu.” Shikaku heard Pakkun re-enter the house, followed by heavier steps. 

“Shikaku?” Inoichi poked his head into the main room. “What’s so important that I had to go the back way?” 

“I may or may not have started a rift between Minato, Hiruzen, and I.” 

“Great. Good job pissing Namikaze off.” Inoichi’s face blanched. 

“It’s whatever. I need you to test Kakashi’s sensory skills.” Shikaku glanced at Kakashi. “The Yamanaka clan are sensors. They are usually confined to the InoShikaCho trio so having a sensor outside of the Yamanaka clan is rare.” The Nara explained. 

“They want to pull him out of school?” The blonde took a seat next to Kakashi and placed his hand on the kid’s head.

“I don’t see why I can’t just go.” Kakashi muttered. 

“You are a little young.” Inoichi smiled and looked at Shikaku. “He’s one of us.” 

“Damn.” The Nara put his head in his hands. He couldn’t keep Kakashi under his wing for long. 

“Why don’t you like Minato?” Kakashi tapped on Shikaku’s leg to get his attention. 

“He’s a good guy, just terrifying. He’s wanted in several villages and his name is known far and wide. Not to mention the bounty. I wanted you to have someone less dangerous but it looks like what I want won’t happen.” Shikaku frowned. “If you want to test out you can. You can join Obito and Rin as a team and I won’t stop you.” 

Kakashi contemplated his decision. On one hand he was happy with his group of friends. On the other he wasn’t gaining much from sitting in the classroom. “Can I still hang out with my friends?” 

Shikaku smiled softly and nodded. “You can when you aren’t on missions or training.” 

“I think I want to join a team.” Kakashi looked at Inoichi and Shikaku. The Nara’s face was still the same. 

“I guess we should go tell the Hokage.” Shikaku stood up and took Kakashi’s hand. The Nara helped his friend up and then left to go see Hiruzen. 

The Hokage was still talking to Minato when Shikaku walked back in. Kakashi was behind him, holding his hand. 

“Shikaku, I’m glad you came back. I was worried I’d have to get ANBU to collect you.” The Hokage took a long drag from his pipe, eyeing the Nara. 

“Kakashi will test out and be on Team Minato.” It was killing him to say it but, it was Kakashi’s decision at the end of the day. He had to respect it. 

“Good! We came to an agreement. However there’s no need for him to test out. I will promote him now. He starts on team Minato tomorrow morning.” The Hokage dismissed everyone from his office leaving a happy Kakashi and an angry Shikaku alone with Minato. 

“Shikaku, can we talk?” The blonde asked, looking timid.

The Nara took a deep breath and then motioned towards his office. “Kakashi can you sit out here for a few minutes?” 

“Yeah, yeah I know. Adults talking, which is ridiculous by the way. I’m a Genin now.” Kakashi sat in the seat outside Shikaku’s office mumbling about the mistreatment of ranked shinobi. Shikaku ruffled the kid’s hair and then shut the door behind him. 

“I didn’t bring Kakashi up. His teacher was already in the office.” Minato started speaking, pausing only to let Shikaku interject. When he didn’t Minato continued. “I didn’t want to step over you because he is your son - adopted or not - it’s not a decision for me to make.” 

Shikaku pursed his lips, assessing the situation. He was closed off in a room with the most powerful shinobi, the last thing he wanted to do was anger him. “I don’t care. It was Kakashi’s decision.” Minato opened his mouth to speak but Shikaku cut him off. “Know this, if I find out your reputation put him or the other kids in danger, I will break you.” 

The blonde nodded. “I promise to watch him and protect him.” 

“That’s all I ask.” Shikaku opened the office door and let Minato leave. The blonde paused and turned to Kakashi.

“We meet at training ground three at 10 am every day. I’ll introduce you to your teammates and then we will start missions.” Minato smiled at an eager Kakashi. 

“Okay Sensei.” Kakashi was practically vibrating with excitement. There was no chance he was going to sleep. Shikaku watched the interaction, waiting for Minato to leave. Kakashi jumped down from his perch and held his hand out for Shikaku to grab. 

“Oh so ‘I’m a Genin now’ still wants me to hold his hand.” Shikaku snorted, taking the tiny hand in his. 

“The last day is today. When I join my team I can’t be seen with you like this. They’ll think I’m a baby.” Kakashi hummed. 

“You are a baby.” Shikaku bit out. He felt the grip from Kakashi’s hand tighten. 

“I’ll be okay. I promise.” Kakashi looked up at Shikaku, determination in his eyes. The fire has been lit and there's no point extinguishing it. 

Shikaku just hoped that the flame wouldn't go out too soon. 

The walk home was filled with Kakashi telling Shikaku about staying at Kushina and Minato’s apartment. The kid liked Kushina a lot, once she tampered down Kurama. He was still a little wary of Minato but he will get over that soon enough. 

“How was your date?” Kakashi asked Shikaku while they were making dinner. Kakashi was busy washing the vegetables, passing them to Shikaku. 

“It was fine. She wasn’t mad that I was late. She wants to meet you sometime soon.” Shikaku carefully cut the vegetables and placed them in a bowl. 

“Is she your  g irlfriend or just a date?” Kakashi scowled. Shikaku couldn’t help but laugh. 

“We are officially a couple.”

“Gross.” Kakashi gagged, being overdramatic like always. 

“One day it’ll happen to you and it’ll be my turn to gag.” Shikaku flicked Kakashi’s forehead. 

“Nope. Gai and I already made a pact.” Kakashi hopped down from his stool and smiled big and bright. “We are just going to live together and train together. We want to focus on our training.” 

Shikaku looked at Kakashi and chuckled. “Living together?”

“Yeah.” 

“Making food together?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Training together.” 

“What?” Kakashi put his hands on his hips, annoyance written on his face.

“Nothing, just sounds like you two are an old married couple.” Shikaku always got a kick out of the way they argue or in Kakashi’s words ‘ We discuss things, not argue.’

Kakashi looked at his Ninken pack, deep in thought. Shikaku was going to say something but he was interrupted by a knock on the door. The Nara frowned, not expecting anyone this late. He opened it to Yoshino. She was holding a bag. 

“I ran into Kushina. She told me everything.” Yoshino had a small smirk on her face. “I knew you’d forget so here’s your shampoo. It smells good. I think I’ll use it from now on.” 

Shikaku took the bag and stepped aside. “We are about to eat. Wanna join?” They had plenty of food and Kakashi could grill Yoshino like he did all his other dates. 

“Are you sure?” 

“Come on. It’s Kakashi’s favorite. Broiled saury and eggplant miso soup.” He let her walk ahead of him. He wanted to kiss her but Kakashi was watching intently. 

“Hello Kakashi.” Yoshino acknowledged Kakashi with a curt nod. Kakashi copied her movement. 

“You must be Yoshino.” 

“I am.” The whole exchange made Shikaku want to laugh. 

“Sit down, dinner is ready.” Shikaku tapped Kakashi, forcing the kid to stop staring at his girlfriend and sit. 

Yoshino sat across from him, ready to engage in conversation. As Shikaku prepared plates he couldn’t help but wonder what Kushina had told Yoshino about Kakashi. 

“Are you and Kushina close?” The kid jumped right into interrogation. Shikaku would ask Inoichi to keep Kakashi in mind for future T & I training but the Yamanaka was put through the same ringer when they were dating. It would be useless if the kid out-interrogated the head of T & I. 

“Best friends. We tell each other everything.” She nodded. 

“Interesting. Best friends, Shikaku.” Kakashi turned to the Nara, like this was an intellectual conversation. Shikaku could only hold back so much laughter. 

They went back and forth for a while, Shikaku was only listening, not engaging. By the end of the dinner Yoshino and Kakashi were chatting like old friends. 

Yoshino brought up the fact that she likes to paint - just like Kushina - and Kakashi’s eyes lit up. He ran out of the room to grab his drawings from the night before, leaving Yoshino alone with Shikaku. 

“He’s adorable.” She giggled. “It’s almost like I’m talking to Sakumo.” 

“He does sound a bit like his father.” Shikaku enjoyed talking to the kid more than he did Sakumo. There was a sadness behind the older Hatake, long before the war. It showed in the way he spoke and acted. 

“Both of his fathers then. I can tell that some of you rubbed off on him. It’s endearing.” Yoshino took Shikaku’s hand and held it close. “I love you Shikaku and I love your mini clone.” 

The Nara couldn’t stop his chest from swelling with pride. 

Yoshino leaned in for a kiss, only to move away upon hearing Kakashi’s little feet running back out into the kitchen. 

“I have a whole sketchbook full of stuff Kushina and I drew.” Kakashi held the book up for Yoshino to take and thumb through. 

Eventually Kakashi passed out in between Yoshino and Shikaku on the couch signalling the end of the longest day the Nara has ever lived through. Shikaku lifted the snoring child, carried him to his bed, tucked him in carefully, and summoned the Ninken to Kakashi’s room. 

“Don’t look so sad, sweetheart.” Yoshino rested her head on Shikaku’s chest. “He’s got you so he’ll do fine.” 

“I know. It’s just, I don’t think child soldiers is what Hashirama had in mind when he made the village.” Shikaku mumbled. Yoshino’s laugh was muffled. 

“Honey, I doubt he had a lot of the things that happened in this village in mind. The key is to change things. You can whisper things in Hiruzen’s ear now that Danzo is in jail.” Yoshino had a point. Shikaku could wiggle in new laws that could improve things. Danzo wouldn’t be there to glance over the Hokage’s shoulder, constantly inspecting. 

She smiled up at him, knowing that he was contemplating her words. He couldn’t stop from smiling back. 

“Thank you for giving me a chance.” The Nara kissed her forehead. 

“I would give you a hundred chances.” She kissed him and then left him in awe. 

* * *

Kakashi was dressed and ready to leave the house an hour before he was supposed to be at the meeting ground. He paced his bedroom trying to think about what he was going to say to his team. He didn’t want them to think he was too childish. 

He also didn’t want to come off as too strong. 

Kakashi glanced at the clock. Time was moving too slow. He heard Shikaku shuffle around in his room so he decided to bother the tired man. Shikaku’s bedroom door was open, all Kakashi had to do was slide in and jump on his bed. 

“Aren’t you in a good mood.” Shikaku looked like he didn’t sleep. Kakashi frowned, he wasn’t going to annoy the Nara anymore than he already was. 

“I’m meeting my team in an hour. I couldn’t sleep, I’m too excited.” 

Shikaku nodded and turned back to his desk. He had a stack of papers on the edge of the desk. “I heard you pacing.” 

“Excited might be an understatement.” Kakashi watched Shikaku put the papers in a folder and then walk over to the edge of the bed. “What do you have to do today?” 

“I finished some paperwork and wrote out a few new laws. Hopefully some of them will be passed.” Shikaku shrugged. With Hiruzen - he couldn’t be too sure.

“Is that why you look so tired?” Kakashi patted Shikaku’s cheek, like he does with Bull when the dog looks depressed. 

Shikaku didn’t really want to tell him he couldn’t sleep because he had a nightmare about Kakashi dying on a mission. He had decided to stay up instead of reliving the dream again. The man looked at the clock and pointed at the display. 

“If you don’t run now you’ll be late for meeting your team. Be safe okay?” Shikaku smiled, it was forced but Kakashi didn’t notice.

“I will. I promise.” Kakashi flashed Gai’s signature thumbs up before bolting out of the house to meet his team. 

The Nara hung back, waiting for the panic attack that had been threatening to rip free from his chest to finally hit him. 

* * *

Kakashi was just on time, his heart racing from the events of the morning and his run. Minato was already there and so was a girl. Kakashi paused, he thought he was in a three man squad. 

“Oh! Kakashi!” Minato turned and waved Kakashi over to meet the one teammate that was there. 

“Rin, meet our third member - Hatake Kakashi.” Minato’s smile was infectious. Rin was a little taller than him. She had purple markings on her face, brown hair, and kind eyes. Kakashi stood awkwardly, forgetting everything he was going to say. 

“Minato-sensei said you are a great chakra sensor?” 

“I wouldn’t say great. Not yet anyway.” Kakashi nodded, Rin mimicked him and then checked her watch. 

“Obito’s late.” Minato shook his head. They waited twenty minutes, chatting about things like Minato’s expectations and Rin’s family background. She was training to be a medic. She was elated to find out Kakashi was in the Nara clan, their medicines are supposedly the best in the village. 

Kakashi had no idea, the teacher never brought up medicines. 

“Do you think your father will let me look at the medical books?” Rin was so eager, it wouldn’t hurt to see. 

“I have to talk to Shikaku about it. I don’t think he would say no but it is a guarded place.” 

“Thank you!” 

Minato sighed. “We will just start without him.” The blonde looked at both of the kids, before he could tell them what they were doing Obito turned up in a cloud of dust. 

“Sorry I was late! I was helping an old lady with her groceries! She was on the sixth floor of her apartment.” Obito dusted himself off and then looked at Kakashi. “Who are you?” 

“Hatake Kakashi.” 

“Like Hatake Sakumo?” Obito eyed his younger teammate. Kakashi let out a sigh. 

“He was my father, yes.” Kakashi wanted to stop talking about things and get to training. He shot a look at Minato who caught on. 

“Okay, we can bond later. Right now we have some team training.” Minato stood in the middle of the team field and took a pair of bells out of his pouch. “If you can take a bell from me, I’ll pay for your lunch.” The blonde shook the bells before attaching them to his belt. 

Kakashi was practically vibrating. A real challenge was finally in front of him. Now he had to not only prove that he was worth being on a team as a Genin but he didn’t want to let anyone down. Even with the stakes as low as they are he could feel the excitement buzzing from his teammates and Minato. 

“Are you as good as your dad?” Obito looked over at Kakashi who just rolled his eyes.

“I’d like to think so.” Kakashi wasn’t being smug, he was already advanced beyond his father. Who knows if he is. He’s also six and annoyed by the oldest kid on the team. 

“Ready?” Minato smiled at the kids. “Come get them.” 

A few hours later Kakashi and Rin held a bell in their hands and Obito was whining about how bad the pain in his side was. 

“Good job. You two get free lunch. A few things need to be worked on but I’m happy with the results. Obito, you need to focus on what your teammates are doing. Rin, your hits always make their target but, there's no power behind it. Try focusing your chakra to your fists. Kakashi, you need to communicate and trust your team.” Minato looked at each one of the tired kids, ending the lesson with a bright smile. “Let’s go eat.” 

* * *

Shikaku stayed later than usual, the paperwork he finished the night before just needed the Hokage’s signature. Without Danzo the old man had to read everything over. A few things were passed like the newest orphan/foster child laws. 

It made sure that no matter who their parents died, any child left alone will be taken in by a foster family. The Konoha orphanage will have better services such as single rooms, therapy, and paid schooling. It allows those who are in charge of the orphanage to sign future shinobi up for the Academy and make recommendations for Jonin applications. Funding will come from the money ROOT has been getting for years. 

The only thing Hiruzen denied was the age for students to be able to get promoted to Genin. 

“Why hold students back. If they can do it then let them.” Hiruzen saw the expression on Shikaku’s face and explained his reasoning. 

“It’s not about them being held behind. It’s about letting them grow as children. What about the kids that don’t want to be shinobi but have the ability to mold chakra? Are we going to force them to become something they don’t want? What about people like Dai and Gai, who aren’t good at molding chakra but want to do good for the village? Why would we force them out of the Academy or sweep them under the rug?” 

“Dai has proven himself a great Genin. Not a good Chunin.” 

“His raw power alone is greater than my own! You’re denying him. You are forcing kids to do things they don’t want and shoving those aside that do, because it looks good for the village?” 

“Shikaku, what I’m doing is good for the village. It’s not about looks.” 

“No, it is. Suna has the lowest age rate for shinobi and Kiri has the highest death rate for children so we have to show them right?” 

“Enough.” Hiruzen held his hand up, forcing Shikaku to close his mouth and step back. “I understand where you are coming from. If I had all the power in this village I would. The things I know that we don’t have to fight the council for have been approved.” 

“Kids aren’t worth it?” Shikaku muttered, more for himself. Hiruzen either ignored the question or didn’t hear it. Either way he knows when to back away and take the victories he can. He left the office and decided to go straight home. 

He ignored the failure he felt and swallowed it down before he walked through the door. He was surprised to see Kakashi passed out on the couch, his clothes covered in dirt and mud. 

Shikaku stepped closer to make sure the kid was breathing and then left him alone. His first day of training was a tough one it seemed. The Nara remembered his first day with Sakumo and the others. Sakumo made them hunt for his dog pack. They chased the dogs through the Forest of Death for hours. Shikaku succumbed to chakra exhaustion after catching one of the dogs. He woke up in his bed. His father and Sakumo were talking in the kitchen, luring Shikaku’s ears to the wall.

_ “He’s a good kid, very smart, quick, and he was the only one who caught up to my head wolf.” Sakumo’s deep voice had lightness in it. He was proud.  _

_ “I was surprised to hear you were in charge. I thought Hiruzen would take over personally. It’ll be interesting to see how you mold the boys.” Shikaku’s father sounded disinterested in the Hatake Then again he sounded that way no matter who he was talking to.  _

_ “I was given a packet by Hiruzen to follow but it seemed a little, ridiculous.” _

_ “Some members of the Sarutobi clan think they are better than us and like to use techniques to prove it. Our trio learned through humiliation. I know you are different.”  _

_ “I will do my best.”  _

Shikaku lost himself thinking about his father and his Sensei. He didn’t hear Kakashi stir and pad out into the kitchen. 

“Shikaku?” 

The Nara jumped, nearly spilling hot tea all over him. “Kakashi! How was your first day?” 

Kakashi shrugged and sat down at the table. “It was okay. I like my team. Rin is trying to be a mdic. She wants to know if you could let her read some of the Nara medical books.” 

“She can if she stays in the room with them. Can’t risk them falling apart.” Shikaku sat across from Kakashi. 

“I’ll let her know. Obito is an Uchiha whose personality is always being late.” Kakashi put his head in his hands. “We waited for so long that Sensei almost had just me and Rin train. He said he was late this time because he was helping an old lady.” 

Shikaku placed his tea down on the table. “Did the kid wear goggles?”

“Yeah why?” 

“I saw a kid wearing goggles with bags of groceries talking to an old lady. Poor kid was walking up flights of steps.” Shikaku remembered the kid because he looked happy to help. 

“So he wasn’t lying.” Kakashi frowned. “Sensei said I have trust issues. I guess he’s right.”

“Well considering what happened to you I can understand why you are but he’s not wrong. A team without trust isn’t going to be a cohesive team.” Shikaku smiled. 

“I’ll try and change it.” Kakashi sighed. 

“Don’t beat yourself up over not changing immediately. It takes time.” The Nara stood up and looked at the time. It was late, they still hadn't eaten dinner. “Did you eat today?” 

“Sensei got us lunch. Rin and I got ours paid for because we beat Sensei.” 

“You beat Namikaze Minato?” 

“Catch a bell and get free food. It’s effective. That’s how I train the Ninken.” Another pout. 

Shikaku laughed, feeling better than he has been in the last few days. “Are you hungry?”

“No, since he was paying, I ate my weight in ramen.” Kakashi snickered. He stood up and walked over to Shikaku, giving him a hug. “I’m going to go to bed. I have to meet them again tomorrow. We are going on our first mission as a team. Probably a cat collecting mission.” 

“Wake me up before you leave.”

“I will. Good night.” Kakashi pulled away and yawned. Just as he was about to walk away he looked back up at Shikaku and scrunched his face. “Rin called you my father today, after I told her you adopted me. I didn’t correct her. It sounds weird to call you Shikaku but it sounds just as weird to call you Father.” 

Shikaku just stood, unsure on how to respond. “I don’t expect you to call me anything different.” 

“Earlier today I was thinking about Yoshino and the possibility of her being my future mother and I got so happy. I never really knew my mother so maybe that’s why it’s so easy. I’ll be seven in a few months and you’ve given me a better life in the last two years than if I was on my own.” Kakashi frowned. “I called him Father. I can’t call you that.” 

“I understand.” Shikaku didn’t want to sound unhappy. He wasn’t, but his heart still dropped. 

“I think Dad suits you better. That way I have Father and you.” Kakashi’s smile nearly killed Shikaku where he stood. 

Kakashi turned away and left the room. The man stood in silence, his heart full of love for the kid. He made a small dinner and then went to bed happy. 

It wasn’t until later in the night when Shikaku realized Kakashi implied the Nara was going to marry Yoshino. 

He wasn’t wrong. 


End file.
